Baile de Graduacion
by Alex Daniel
Summary: No soy bueno con esto pero lo intentare: Seth siempre a sido alegre, pero en la escuela nadie lo paresia por lo que siempre esta solo, sumado a que secretamente esta enamorado del capitan del equipo de futbol, el cual esta a punto de graduarse, como afrontara todo aquello?, que secretos tiene Jacob?


Se que prometí que mi próximo Fic seria de BTR, pero es que también soy fan de los personajes de Twiligth (solo los personajes) y tenia mucho tiempo con ganas de escribir una historia con Jacob y Seth, de plano les digo, esta es mi pareja favorita dentro del universo de Twiligth.

Este fic es muy simple, insulso me atrevo a decir, pero disfrute mucho escribiéndolo y espero que ustedes también lo hagan mientras lo leen:

Pareja: JacobxSeth

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Stephani Meyer y a las empresas con las que tenga contrato. Solo soy dueño de la historia, no hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamacion.

* * *

_**Baile de Graduación**_

Hacia horas que la noche se había cernido, ahora una suave brisa que amenazaba con tormenta y la clara luz de la luna creciente eran los únicos que envolvían a aquellos que disfrutaban de la noche y sus misterios, porque, que tantas cosas que pueden ocurrir en una sola noche; un auto en particular se movía veloz por la solitaria carretera, solo el ruido del motor y el roce de los neumáticos por el asfalto se hacían escuchar sobre el silbido del viento.

-Jacob, explícame como fue que llegamos a esta situación...

-¿Que situación?-Le pregunto el mayor desviando su mirada un momento hacia el chico que ocupaba el asiento del copiloto.

-La situación en la que ambos estamos de camino a un motel...-Aclaro Seth viendo como Jacob soltaba una risa irónica.

-A eso, es muy simple, todo comenzó hace, mas o menos...

Cinco días antes:

Pov Seth:

La hora del almuerzo, posiblemente la hora mas importante del día para todos los estudiantes del instituto, todos reunidos en el comedor; en una de las mesas del fondo, uno de los estudiantes del doceavo año de secundaria miraba fijamente a una de las mesas del centro:

-¿Seth te vas a comer eso?

-Si, tranquilo...-Respondió el aludido desviando su atención y devolviéndola de nuevo a su bandeja; continuo comiendo cuando se escucho por todo el comedor:

-Atención estudiantes...-La vos de la directora se escuchaba por los altavoces-La información con respecto al baile de graduación de este año, ya se encuentra disponible a todo...

-_"Basura..."_-Pensó Seth mordiendo su hamburguesa, como todos los años ignoraba todo con respecto al baile y es que en primer lugar, los estudiantes de secundaria solo podían asistir a menos que un estudiante de preparatoria los invitara como cita, como si alguna chica mayor fuera a invitarlo; y en segundo lugar, y punto clave, aunque la chica mas hermosa y popular de toda la escuela lo invitara, el solo quería ir con...

-Y felicitar a nuestro capitán del equipo de Fútbol por hacernos ganar el campeonato por cuarto año consecutivo...-Continuaba informando la directora, pero su vos quedo ahogada entre los gritos de todos

-!Jacob! !Jacob! !Jacob! !Jacob!-Animaban todos al mencionado, y Seth volvió a desviar su mirada, hacia la mesa que había estado mirando antes, en ella los mas populares, entre ellos, el capitán del equipo y el chico mas cotizado de todos. Seth no pudo soportar mas, así que tomo su bandeja, la devolvió y salio del comedor.

-¿Seth, ya comiste?-Miro hacia el frente y vio a su hermana caminar directo hacia el

-Si, es solo que había mucho escándalo y preferí salirme...-Respondió el menor

-Seth, no deberías ser así, siempre te apartas de todos-Le decía su hermana preocupada, y es que tenia razón; su hermano siempre había sido un poco tímido pero su timidez lo llevaba hasta el punto de ser un retraído social, no tenia mas que un par de amigos en toda la escuela, nunca participaba en nada, no pertenecía a ningún club o equipo, y ahora que ella estaba a punto de graduarse estaba muy preocupada por saber que iba ser de su pequeño hermano:

-Leah, sabes que no me gusta el ruido, ademas estaban festejando lo del dichoso baile-Respondió un poco aburrido

-Hay hermanito, se que no te gusta...Pero adivina que-No sabia a donde quería llegar Leah, pero no le olía a nada bueno-Vendrás al baile con migo-

-Estas loca...-Fue lo único que respondió para seguir caminando rumbo a su próxima clase. Leah solo se quedo mirándolo, preocupada por no saber la causa de que su alegre y a veces insoportable hermano, se transformara en una persona retraída y asocial al estar en la escuela.

-Buenos días alumnos...-Como de costumbre, el profesor de francés llegaba con un cigarro encendido y saludaba a todos con la mano, aun faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase empezara así que se sentó detrás del escritorio a esperar a que los que faltaban; mientras tanto Seth repasaba su libro de francés ansioso de empezar la clase:

-Buenos días, perdón por el retraso...

Seth desvió su mirada ligeramente de su libro y miro a la razón de que adorara tanto su clase de francés:

-Hola-Le saludo Jacob sentándose a su lado

-Hola-Respondió el menor sonriendo; aun recordaba el primer día de clases, se había matriculado en clases de francés para conseguir puntos extras, durante la clase trabajaban de forma individual pero se sentaban por parejas y así fue como conoció a su amor platónico, Jacob Black, el era nuevo y Jacob le llevaba dos años, así que no se veían mas que en aquellas dos horas-Fe-Felicidades por ganar-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al moreno que se encontraba ensartado en su libro

-He, claro, gracias-Respondió mirándolo por un segundo para luego volver a su libro.

-_"Felicidades por ganar, idiota no pudiste decirle otra cosa"_-Pensaba el menor mientras sentía como se sonrojaba, aunque no se sorprendía mucho, siempre que intentaba entablar conversación con Jacob, este le respondía como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había alguien a su lado.

El profesor empezó la clase y Seth pudo ocupar su mente en algo mas que el moreno increíblemente guapo que tenia al lado; por suerte aquello no afectaba su desempeño académico, es mas, lo motivaba a ser el mejor, tal ves algún día Jacob notaria lo listo que es y le pediría que lo ayudara con las clases, pero a quien engañaba, el chico mas popular de la escuela jamas hablaría con un perdedor como el.

Cuatro dias antes:

Pov Jacob:

-¿Jake, quieres venir a mi casa esta noche?

-No gracias hermano...-Respondió el moreno caminando hacia su salón de clases-Siempre me dejan deberes.

-Aun no entiendo que haces en clases de francés...-Decía Quil caminando a mi lado

-Me gustan los idiomas, es todo nos vemos-Le respondí cruzando en el pasillo, la verdad nadie creía que el capitán del equipo le gustaran los idiomas.

-Buenos días-Salude al abrir la puerta, esta ves llegue temprano y solo estaba el profesor un par de alumnos mas, camine a mi lugar y me senté a esperar a que llegara mi compañero, digo, a que empezara la clase. El tiempo corría un poco lento así que saque un cuaderno y empece a hacer garabatos en la parte de atrás.

-Buenos días...

Aquel saludo llamo mi atención, mire a la puerta y hay estaba mi compañero de clase:

-Hola-No me di cuenta de en que momento se sentó paro me saco de mi cabeza

-Hola-Le respondí un poco serio, debe pensar que soy un amargado; mire a mi cuaderno y continué dibujando en mi cuaderno; la verdad, siendo completamente honesto, la clase de francés me aburría, solo la había tomado por una apuesta que había perdido. Pero el primer día conocí a este pequeño chico que se sienta a mi lado, al principio me pareció un poco extraño, siempre tan callado.

-Muy bien alumnos, saquen su libro y abranglo en la pagina ochenta icéis-Ordeno el profesor llamando a atención con un aplauso, yo solo ojee un par de hojas, no pude resistirme y mire de reojo al chico a mi lado, parecía estar rebuscando en su mochila-¿Algún progblema, señorg Clearwater?

-He, perdón creo que olvide mi libro…-Se disculpo, lucia muy tierno, otra vez mis pensamientos se desvían

-Pues no sé como resolvergá su progblema…-Le respondió el idiota del profesor empezando a explicar la clase, es que no sabe que a cualquiera se le puede olvidar su libro.

-Oye, psss…-Intente llamar su atención pero tenía la cabeza oculta en sus brazos, como si durmiera sobre la mesa, lo golpee en las costillas y se giro a verme-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Pues claro que necesita ayuda idiota.

-Si, pero no se qué hacer…-Lucia un poco estresado, y antes de que mis pensamientos comenzaran a desvariar, acerque mi silla mas a él y puse mi libro en medio para que ambos pudiéramos verlo.

-No me importa compartir…-Le dije sonriendo, al menos no pensé en nada raro

-G-gracias…-Note como se sonrojaba y luego se giraba muy rápido hacia el libro, era muy tierno.

Tres días antes:

Pov Seth:

Me encontraba camino a la escuela, para variar estaba de muy buen humor, aun no superaba el hecho de que Jacob me allá dejado trabajar con él:

-Parezco una colegiada tonta…-Era verdad, me pase toda la noche pensando en Jacob, aunque no era nada nuevo, incluso me levante más temprano de lo usual, pero por andar fantaseando perdí el autobús –Y ahora me encuentro caminando a la escuela…

Es un poco frustrante pero me gusta caminar, puedo disfrutar la brisa de la mañana, los primeros rayos del sol y la tranquilidad de las calles vacías, además con un poco de suerte podría saltarme mi primera clase, matemáticas.

-¡Ey!-Pero parece que el destino tenía otros planes, si como no. Mire hacia la calle y vi una camioneta ir a la misma velocidad que yo-¿Quieres que te lleve?

No me lo podía creer, Jacob Black se estaba ofreciendo a llevarme a la escuela, y no pude evitar que se me escapara un "gallo" al hablar:

-Claro-Que vergüenza, me aclare la vos para que disimular-Gracias…

-Sube-Note como se reía con disimulo mientras me abría la puerta desde adentro, subí mientras intentaba que no se me notara el sonrojo-¿Perdiste el auto bus?

-He, si me distraje y arranco-Respondí un poco incomodo, la camioneta no era muy espaciosa y estaba muy cerca de él. El camino fue más o menos rápido, en silencio excepto por las veces que Jacob le gritaba a los conductores que no conducían tan bien como él.

-Ayúdame a buscar un lugar donde estacionar-Me pidió cuando entramos en el estacionamiento, empecé a mirar a todos lados hasta que vi un lugar libre al otro lado:

-¡Allí!-Que pena creo que lo grite

-Genial-Jacob arranco y se estaciono antes que una van azul lo hiciera-Gracias por tu ayuda, he...Perdón-

-Seth, me llamo Seth-Le interrumpí, lucia apenado

-Seth, lo ciento no se me olvidara

-Esta bien, no importa-Le respondí abriendo la puerta y bajando, escuche como Jacob hacia lo mismo y me alcanzaba:

-¿Qué clase tienes primero?-Me abría encantado responderle y con suerte me abría acompañado, pero uno de sus amigos se me adelanto:

-Jake, hermano…

-¿Qué pasa Paul?-Le pregunto un tanto aburrido, que torpe Seth solo son imaginaciones tuyas.

-El entrenador dice que tendremos práctica temprano-De repente reparo en mi presencia-¿Y tu quien eres?

-No importa ya me voy…-Me abría encantado despedirme de Jacob con un "Nos vemos" o "Hasta pronto Jake", pero no pude, me gire y empecé a caminar al edificio:

-¡Nos vemos en clase Seth!-Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para mí, no me había despedido de él, pero Jacob si lo había hecho, me gire y me despedí con un gesto de la mano mientras Jacob se iba con el tal Paul hacia el campo de Fútbol. Después de eso me encontré con mi hermana, no tengo idea de que fue lo que me dijo; en mi primera clase no preste ni medio de atención a lo que dijo el profesor, creo que al final me castigo por no hacer la tarea; durante la comida no tengo idea de que fue lo que comí, pero al final choque con una rubia que soltó varios improperios, pero no le preste atención, ansioso de llegar a mi próxima clase:

-¡Buenas!-Tal vez no debí gritarlo, todos me miraron como si estuviera loco. Mire hacia mi lugar y me decepcione al verlo vacio-_"Creo que exagero, tenia entrenamiento así que es normal que llegue después"_.

Mientras pensaba en ello tome mi lugar junto a la ventana, me relaje mirando a través de ella como el viento jugaba con las hojas caídas, mire hacia arriba y observe las nubes moverse con lentitud hacia el sur:

-He, la clase ya empezó…-Debí haberme quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos, me gire tan bruscamente que me trono el cuello-¿Estás bien?

-Si, no es nada-Me sorprendió mucho que Jacob se preocupara por mí, aunque una vez más creo que exagero las cosas-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ase un buen rato-Me respondió, aunque le preste más atención a su sonrisa que a sus palabras-Lucias muy tranquilo, por eso no quise molestarte…

Dos días antes:

Jacob Pov:

-¿Jacob que tienes planeado?

-¿De qué hablas Embry?-Detesto esa costumbre que tienen las personas de interrumpirme cuando pienso.

-Pues de que va a ser, del baile-Me respondió con obviedad.

-A pues nada en especial-No entiendo toda esta conmoción, entiendo que es nuestra graduación pero todos me están volviendo loco.

-Como puedes decir eso…

-No me emociona la idea de tener que usar un traje de pingüino

-Si, pero me refiero a las chicas-No pude evitar pensar un _"claro…"_ con cierto cinismo cuando Embry me dio su respuesta-Amigo si no te apresuras las mejores chicas se acabaran

-De que hablas…-Y ahora llegaba Quil, ahora si, se me arreglo el día-Que chica le diría que no al capitán del equipo…"O Jacob claro que iré contigo"-Agrego el menor de los Ateara estirando sus brazos hacia mi y haciendo vos de chica.

-No me fastidies-Detesto cuando empiezan con sus juegos de niños. Esquive a Quil, pero Embry se me echo encima y tuve que lanzarlo sobre el otro, a mi primera oportunidad me aleje de ellos y me perdí entre la gente de los pasillos.

Mientras camino retomo mis pensamientos donde los había dejado, cuando Embry me interrumpió; la verdad si había estado pensando en todo el asunto del baile, me tenía un poco estresado, y es que, si quiero ir, lo que pasa es que todo el mundo espera a que lleve a la chica más linda de todo el instituto, aunque no tengo idea de quien sea esa. Y ahí está el problema, ¡no me interesan las mujeres!

No pude evitar suspirar, no es que me allá dado cuenta de eso hace rato, o ayer, o un año antes; toda mi vida he sido consciente de esto, de pequeño solo me gustaban los niños, claro que nunca admití que me gustara nadie y fingía que el amor me daba asco, ya en mi adolescencia descubrí que el termino correcto para mi es homosexual y, como siempre lo sospeche, no sería muy aceptado en la sociedad y menos por mi familia: mi padre era el típico viejo conservador y cerrado a todo, mis hermanas fueron criadas con todas sus reglas absurdas y ahora ambas lo que se podría decir "mujeres modelos", una familia, esposo e hijos, una mascota y una casa.

-_"Y estoy yo, el supuesto hijo perfecto…_-Pensé con sarcasmo-_O mejor dicho el pobre infeliz que siempre hace lo que los demás esperan de él"_

Mejor dejo el drama para después, ahora debo buscar la manera de solucionar todo el asunto del baile, lo mejor será que consiga una cita para mantener toda la fachada, maldita sea ¡y con lo que detesto los trajes!

-A ver, analicemos las opciones-Tuve que pasar todas mis clases mirando a mis compañeras durante las clases, cosa que en verdad me fastidio; mire por los pasillos camino a la cafetería a ver si alguna llamaba mi atención, pero nada, y por andar distraído choque con alguien y casi tiro mi bandeja, por desgracia el otro chico no tuvo tanta suerte:

-Lo ciento, fue mi culpa-Le escuche como se disculpaba mientras se agachaba para recoger su bandeja.

-No, fue culpa mía disculpa-Fue lo único que atine a decirle cuando el chico se levanto pude ver su rostro-He, hola Seth…-No puedo creer que le diga hola después de tirarle la comida.

-Hola Jacob-Pude ver como miraba su comida tirada y luego su bandeja vacía

-Oye, disculpa por tirarte todo…No fue apropósito, venia con la cabeza en las nubes-Intente disculparme pero no creí que fuera suficiente, así que puse mi bandeja sobre la suya y le quite la de él, cosa que lo sorprendió:

-¿Oye que haces?

-Te he tirado todo, lo menos que puedo hacer es darte mi bandeja-Le respondí sonriente, ni si quiera sé porque lo hago

-G-gracias…Es lo más amable que han hecho por mi

Pude ver como sus mejillas se coloraban mientras me decía aquello, me pareció muy tierno y no pude evitar reírme:

-Valla, además de enano…-Le decía mientras ponía mi mano sobre su cabeza y lo despeinaba-También eres lindo.

-¿En, en serio?-Lucia una enorme sonrisa y me pareció aun más dulce.

-Si, de veras…-Mientras charlábamos, Seth me acompañaba mientras yo volvía a comprar mi almuerzo, cuando volví a tener una bandeja a rebosar mire a la mesa donde solía sentarme:

-Te sentaras con tu amigos ¿verdad?-Me gire y vi como el miraba hacia una mesa en el rincón-Me dio gusto charlar contigo-Agrego empezando a caminar, tenía la mirada puesta en su bandeja así que no se dio cuenta de que yo caminaba a su lado.

Agache un poco la cabeza para verle bien el rostro, tenía la mirada perdía pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, era como una sonrisa igual de perdida que su mirada, me pregunto en que estará pensando. Llegamos a la mesa y se sentó dándole la espalda a la pared, en verdad que es distraído no se dio cuenta de que estaba hay sino hasta que me senté frente a él:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Comer-Fue lo único que le dije tomando mi hamburguesa y dándole un gran mordisco, cuando lo volví a mirar a la cara estaba riéndose de mí, y preguntarle con la boca llena no ayudo mucho-¿Qué?

-Tienes…-Decía entre risas y tocándose la comisura del labio-Tienes salsa aquí.

-Hm-Saque la lengua y me limpie ambas comisuras por si acaso, cosa que pareció divertirle-Tienes la risa floja ¿no?

-Para nada, no sé qué me pasa-Me respondió calmándose un poco, mejor lo molesto un rato:

-Con que te ríes de mi ¿he?...Acaso quieres que te cuelgue del hasta…O que te meta de cabeza en un inodoro…Se supone que te asustes

-No lo creo, no das miedo-Me respondió de lo más tranquilo bebiendo su jugo.

-¿Ni un poco?-le pregunte haciendo un gesto de pequeño con los dedos

-Ni esto…-Agrego haciendo lo el mismo gesto que yo, solo que pegando mas los dedos

-Entonces debo buscar la manera de molestarte-Concluí terminando mi hamburguesa, pero algo me hizo sentir incomodo, Seth lucía desanimado-¿Oye, te pasa algo?

-No, nada-Intento escudarse comiendo pero no se lo permití:

-Se que algo te molesta…-Le dije quitándole el emparedado de pollo de las manos-Dímelo…

-No es importante…-Intento zafarse pero lo presione con la mirada-Esta bien, pero es algo tonto…

-Créeme, estoy acostumbrado a las tonterías-Agregue señalando con mi pulgar la mesa donde yo solía sentarme.

-Bien, pues, nunca se habían tomado tantas molestias conmigo-Fue lo que me dijo, no entendí muy bien a qué se refería pero él se explico-Nunca alguien se había sentado a comer conmigo…Es raro, pero me gusta

-Valla…-Estaba muy sorprendido de sus palabras, en verdad me izo sentir con poco mal, pero la sonrisa que mostraba era-En verdad eres un chico especial…

Una dia Antes:

Seth Pov:

-Clearwater, quieres hacer el favor de resolver el próximo ejercicio...

-Lo ciento, no puedo-Abría sido humillante pararme frente al pizarrón y no hacer nada, pero hoy nada lograría deprimirme.

Leah aun no se creía que yo aya accedido a ir al baile con una de sus amigas, aunque todavía me pregunto como le hizo para convencerla, aun así mi hermana estaba feliz por mi. Por mi parte, la única razón por la que acepte era porque Jacob me había preguntaba si iba a asistir, y yo le dije que no estaba seguro ya que los menores no podíamos ir a menos que fuéramos invitados, así que el en tono de broma me dijo que ya estaba invitado; admito que me emocione muchísimo, pero ya después me di cuenta que solo había sido un chiste, aun así decidí ir, después de todo podría ser la ultima ves que viera a Jacob:

-¿Seth, me estas escuchando?

-¿Que?-Mire a mi lado y vi a mi hermana-Hola, Leah...

-No me vengas con eso...-Me reclamo-Tengo diez minutos hablándote...

-Ah, lo ciento venia un poco distraído

-Si lo note, venia diciéndote que al salir de clases iremos directo al centro comercial-Su tono era muy alegre, cosa que empezó a ponerme nervioso-Mañana es la fiesta, tenemos que comprarte un traje

-O rayos-Había olvidado ese detalle

-Vamos Seth no te pongas así, es requisito indispensable

-Si claro...-Había olvidado el tema del baile-"Formal", y un cuerno detesto esos trajes, me dan calor...

-Lo lamento hermanito, pero ya no hay marcha atrás...-Detesto cuando mi hermana se sale con la suya-Te espero en la salida después de tu ultima clase-Y sin decir mas entro en el salón donde tenia historia

Se que dije que nada en este día lograría deprimirme, pero mi hermana tenia un don especial que siempre me ponía de malas; me pase la mañana gruñendo como un perro cada ves que escuchaba la palabra "traje", "baile" o "hermana"; por suerte mi ultima clase de ese día era Francés, al menos me iría después de charlar con Jake:

-!Buenos días!-Debo dejar de gritar cada ves que entro a clases. Aun así mi pena se quedo atrás cuando vi a Jacob saludarme con la mano desde su silla; tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no correr, aunque soy consciente de la enorme sonrisa que llevo:

-Hola, te ves mas animado de lo normal

-_"Como se ve que no me conoce"_-Pensé divertido-Hola, llegaste temprano.

-Si, es que la practica se cancelo-Fue su respuesta, seguimos charlando hasta que la clase empezó.

Fue bastante aburrido, soy el mejor de todo el grupo aunque lo diga yo mismo, y siempre me adelanto con los libros así que siempre puedo darme el lujo de distraerme mirando por la ventana; claro que hoy es diferente, si yo soy el mejor, me atrevo a decir que mi compañero es todo lo contrario. Frecuentemente, Jacob le pierde el hilo a la clase y se pone a mirar a los lados en busca de ayuda, hay es cuando mira a su izquierda y me mira pidiendo ayuda.

Por lo general es así, me mira me pregunta lo que no entiende y yo le ayudo, artículos, prefijos, pronombres, siempre son lo mismo; pero esta ves es diferente, o eso me parece, ahora tiene la cabeza apoyada en su brazo y con dirección hacia mi, estaba sonriéndome y no dejaba de mirarme, otra ves exagero las cosas; me acerque un poco a el y le pregunte si necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Almuerzas conmigo?

-Lo ciento, no puedo-Me respondió tomando su mochila-En verdad quisiera, pero hay algo que debo hacer antes de mañana, lo ciento.

-No tienes que disculparte...

-Entonces...¿Te veré mañana?-Me interrumpió mientras caminábamos fuera del salón, lo mire un poco confundido así que me aclaro la duda-En la fiesta, el baile...

-Ah, si, iré-Le respondí, claro aun puedo estar con el un rato mas antes del almuerzo.

-Que bien, me gustaría bailar con-Me dio curiosidad saber que iba a decir, pero no pude preguntarle porque en ese momento apareció uno de sus amigos:

-Jake, hermano ya esta todo arreglado-Le dijo parándose le a un lado, una ves mas, ignorando que yo estaba hay.

-Gracias Sam-Algo me de esa corta conversación me dio mala espina, pero solo es dramatismo mio.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le pregunte dudoso cuando el tal Sam se fue.

-No, solo es algo que tenia que resolver-Me respondió-Nada serio, un asunto de "sociedad"-Agrego haciendo comillas con los dedos-Por suerte ahora si puedo comer contigo...

-!Genial!-Si, una ves mas podría pasar un buen rato en compañía de Jacob disfrutando del almuerzo...

-!Seth!

Y por su puesto, no contaba con mi hermana en ese plan.

-Seth te e estado buscando, vamos tenemos mucho que hacer-Como de costumbre ni siquiera me preguntaba, camino directo hacia mi y me tomo del brazo

-Pero Leah, el almuerzo...-Mientras hablaba mi hermana me arrastraba por el pasillo y yo traba de zafarme

-Nada Seth, te dije que después de clase nos íbamos de compras-Sabia que todo era una excusa de mi hermana para irse de "shoping"

-!Nos vemos mañana!

Me voltee y como Jacob se despedía de mi con la mano mientras se reía, ya buscaría la forma de cobrársela a Leah. Salimos de la escuela, nos subimos a un taxi y en menos de una hora ya estábamos caminando por el centro en busca de tiendas de trajes para caballero, claro que mi hermana no perdía oportunidad para pararse a mirar vestidos:

-!Vamos Le´, tu ya compraste el tu la semana pasada...

-Pero este es muy bonito, y...-Por suerte mi hermana es una escuálida y puedo arrastrarla con facilidad por el piso pulido; finalmente encontramos un tienda y ahora solo tengo que buscar un traje que me guste:

-!Seth Seth mira los trajes que encontré!-Yo me encontraba parado junto a un perchero pasando prendas cuando mi hermana apareció detrás de mi con un montón de ganchos en la mano, ni siquiera alcance a responderle cuando me los echo encima y me lanzo directo a los probadores:

-_"Ya que...De todas formas no tengo muy buen gusto para estas cosas"_-Pensé derrotado, así que cerré la puerta del probador, me desvestí con calma y me mire al espejo que había en la pared, no es que sea un frívolo ni nada de eso, pero me enorgullezco mucho de mi cuerpo, bien formado con mis músculos definidos, no es que fuera un adicto a los deportes o al ejerció, es que cuando empece a estudiar tuve que aprender a defenderme de los abusivos y mas de una ves mi madre tubo que ir para dar la cara por mis peleas.

-¿Seth ya te pusiste uno?-Escuche la vos de mi hermana-Sal para poder verte...

-SI ya voy-Termine de ponerme la chaqueta negra y salí-Leah sabes que no me gustan los colores oscuros, dan mucho calor-Y volví a entrar al probador.

Me pase un buen rato probando entre prenda y prenda, mi hermana me los pasaba por encima de la puerta, hubo unos que me gustaron un poco pero aun así no me convencían, pase uno blanco muy bonito pero que de seguro terminaría manchándolo, otro de camisa blanca manga larga con un chaleco negro, me quedaba demasiado ajustado, sexy, pero muy apretado.

No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo estuve encerrado en ese probador, vistiéndome y desvistiéndome con mil pantalones, camisas, chaquetas y chalecos; pero finalmente me decidí por uno de color arena, era un traje sencillo, camisa blanca, pantalones caqui y una chaqueta, todo de una tela bastante suave:

-Se te ve muy bien hermanito...-Me alago Leah mientras caminaba, no pude evitar pensar en Jacob y en como luciría mañana, de seguro se vería mucho mejor que yo-Muy bien ahora siguen los zapatos...

-¿Que?-No podía ser-Estuve un buen rato probándome ropa, ahora zapatos...

-Lo ciento Seth, pero no tienes nada que convine con esto-Me Respondió levantando la bolsa que contenía mi traje; y una ves mas fui arrastrado a otra tienda, esta ves, una zapateria. Tuve que medirme mil y un pares de incómodos zapatos de anciano:

-Leah esto demasiado-Le dije mientras caminaba con un par con un tacón muy alto-Déjame ir en _converses._

-Definitivamente, no-Me Respondió pasándome otro par para que me los midiera-Ya no estaré para cuidarte, tienes que causar una buena impresión...

-Como si me importara-Mentí, la verdad si me importa, pero solo la opinión de una persona-Creo que estos me quedan bien...

-A ver camina un poco...¿No te maltratan delante?-Me pregunto y negué con la cabeza-Bien, supongo que bastaran y ahora, la corva-

-!NO!-Grite cruzando los brazos frente a mi en forma de equis.

Aun no tengo idea de como fue que lo logre, pero pude convencer a mi hermana de que no usaría corbata:

-Las odio.

Muchas horas antes:

-Muy bien, hoy es tu gran noche querida, estoy tan orgullosa...Te iras a la universidad

-No llores ma´-Leah tomo las manos de su madre y la consoló-No me voy para siempre, vendré todos los veranos, y no me perderé ningún cumpleaños...

Todos en la casa estaban muy animados, finalmente su hija mayor se había graduado de la secundaria y ahora iría a la universidad, Sue, la madre, había estado llorando en cualquier oportunidad que se le presentaba y ahora, con su hija en frente con un hermoso vestido anaranjado y un nuevo corte de pelo, no podía evitar que las lagrimas brotaran:

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso...-Comento Sue-Como desearía que estuviera aquí, me voy a sentir tan sola

-No digas eso-Le Respondió Leah-Papá siempre esta con nosotros, ademas aun te queda el tonto de mi hermano...

-A no pos que...-Soltó Seth que venia bajando las escaleras-Gracias

-!Ay!, hijo te ves tan guapo-Sue corrió a tomar a su hijo del brazo y a ponerlo junto a su hermana y tomarles una foto

-Muy bien, ya es hora de irnos-Soltó Leah mirando la hora-Llegaremos tarde ma´...

-!Vallan con cuidado!-Les grito Sue mientras veía como sus hijos subían al taxi

-Y bien Seth...¿Emocionado?

-Eso debería decirlo yo...-Le Respondió, la verdad, solo estaba evitando la pregunta, si estaba muy emocionado.

-!Jacob!-Gritaba Billy-Se te hará tarde, vete ya...

-Si si, ya se-El moreno iba saliendo de su habitación terminando de acomodarse la corbata, tomo las llaves de su camioneta y antes de salir de la casa agrego-Llegara mañana...

Su padre quiso oponerse pero Jacob salio de la casa antes de que dijera algo:

-Maldita sea...-Soltó subiendo a la camioneta y arrancando-Ese idiota de Sam no pudo conseguirme ninguna otra sita...-Condujo un par de calles y llego a la casa de su futura acompañante-_"Sera una larga noche"_-Pensó con amargura al ver como la chica salia de la casa y caminaba hacia la camioneta, en verdad, empezaba a hartarse de hacer siempre lo que los demás querían y esperaban de el.

A su ves, los hermanos Clearwater iban llegando a su destino, el gimnasio de su escuela, tenían un salón echo para eventos pero no tenia la suficiente capacidad para recibir tantas personas. Mientras Leah miraba de una lado a otro buscando a quien seria la pareja de su hermano, Seth hacia lo mismo, solo que el quería encontrar a otra persona:

-!Ah! Hay esta...-Soltó de repente la mayor levantando su mano y agitándola en el aire, por un instante Seth se volteo esperando ver a Jacob, pero solo vio a una de las amigas de su hermana-Creí que no vendrías...

-No es tan tarde-Se defendió la chica, Seth la analizo un momento para saber que clase chica podría ser: era de tez muy clara, casi transparente, su cabello corto en un estilo muy moderno, de figura esbelta y un vestido color purpura muy hermoso, a pesar de que era bastante corta de estatura lucia unos zapatos de tacón elegantes; el menor debía admitirlo, su hermana en verdad se había esmerado en buscarle una sita.

-Seth, ella es Alice...-Le dijo su hermana sacándolo de sus pensamientos-Es quien accedió a acompañarte esta noche...

-Confiesa, la chantajeaste con algo-Bromeo, Alice se rió con elegancia y su hermana le golpeo en la cabeza.

-Hay esta Sam...-Leah vio como su novio caminaba hacia ellos-Muy bien, yo los dejo nos veremos luego-Agrego empezando a caminar hacia el hombre que la recibió en sus brazos con un beso

-Que te parece si entramos...-Sugirió Alice mirando a Seth que lucia distraído-¿Buscas a alguien?

-No, entremos-Respondió el menor extendiéndole el brazo a su acompañante para que se sujetara

-Que caballero-Comento la chica divertida, ambos caminaron por la alfombra que habían dispuesto para todos en la entrada; todo estaba decorado con globos, cintas y un gran cartel que decía "Felicitaciones" junto con el numero de promoción que tenían los graduandos.

Una gran mesa se disponía al fondo con una gran ponchera de vidrio y muchos platos con bocadillos, pasa palos y demás. Todo el centro del gimnasio estaba desocupado con la intención de ser usado como pista de baile, varios reflectores iluminaban todo con facilidad.

-Y bien, ¿como te convenció mi hermana?

-No fue nada especial...-Le respondió la chica aceptando el baso de ponche que le ofrecía Seth-Mi novio se fue de viaje con su familia, así que no tenia con quien venir, y ya supondrás el resto...

-Ya veo, creí que pasaría toda la noche con una amargada-El menor en verdad no prestaba mucha atención a la platica, paseaba la mirada por todo el lugar en busca de Jacob, pero sin ningún resultado así que ahora tenia los ojos fijos en la entrada.

-¿Esperas a alguien mas?-Le pregunto Alice curiosa, pero no pudo obtener respuesta ya que en ese momento llego una de sus amigas, seguida de otra y otra...

-Osea, no entiendo eso, toda esa basura de formulas, raíces, no le veo el sentido a lo que enseñan...

-Si, aja...-Jacob estaba realmente fastidiado de toda la sarta de idioteces que decía Jessica, en verdad habría preferido ir con su hermana; en parte era culpa suya, el le había pedido específicamente a Sam que le consiguiera a la chica mas guapa de todo el instituto, y ahora estaba con la chica mas tonta, frívola y ridícula de todo el instituto-Bien llegamos...

Aquellas palabras le salieron casi con un grito de alegría de no tener que aguantar mas la cháchara de la mujer a su lado:

-Genial, me muero por que todas mis amigas me vean con el capitán del equipo-Decía la chica bajando de la camioneta-Se van a morir de la envidia, hubiera sido genial que me vieran llegar en limusina...

-Aja...-Jacob se mantuvo firme con los brazos cruzados esperando a que la chica se terminara de revisar el maquillaje y cuando termino se le colgó del brazo al hombre.

La paciencia de Jacob empezaba a bajar peligrosamente desde el momento en que puso un pie dentro del gimnasio, Jessica se la pasaba hablando de forma que todos los que estuvieran cerca la escucharan, el hombre no tenia idea de que hablaba la mujer que tenia colgada del brazo, aun así no le importaba, en un par de ocasiones quiso poner una sonrisa para aparentar, pero en verdad no tenia humor ni para eso.

-Cariño tengo tanto calor...Me traes algo de beber-

-Si claro-Aquello había sido lo mas inteligente que había dicho Jessica en todo lo que iba de noche, el moreno casi corrió a la mesa de bocadillos con tal alegarse de su sita fue capas de pasar el apelativo con que se refirió a el.

Una ves llego a su destino se tomo su tiempo para probar cada cosa que había desde la esquina opuesta de donde se encontraba la ponchera; por suerte algo mas llamo su atención, claro que en su situación era capas de quedarse a contar las manchas del mantel. Un grupo de mas o menos cinco chicas se reunían cerca del ponche al rededor de algo, Jacob se acerco disimulando que comía y presto mas atención a lo que decían:

-!Ay!, eres tan lindo...

-Me provoca abrazarte y no soltarte dulzura...

-Señoritas, esto es raro en serio-La mujeres soltaron un pequeño grito de emoción soltando calificativos como "dulzura", "hermosura", "preciosidad" y "bebe", aun así lo que en verdad llamo la atención del moreno fue la vos que escucho, le sonó conocida así que se acerco un poco mas y estiro el cuello para poder ver quien era el centro de atención.

No supo como reaccionar, por un lado quería reírse de ver a Seth rodeado de tantas chicas, lucia apenado por tanta atención, y por otro lado se sentía un poco molesto, aunque no entendía muy bien la razón. Aun así no pudo seguir analizando sus emociones ya que Seth lo vio:

-!Jake!

-Hola Seth...Wow, estas feliz de verme-El menor había pasado entre las chicas y se abalanzo sobre Jacob abrazándolo por la cintura, cosa que las chicas soltaran un suspiro ante lo tierno que se veía el menor-Señoritas, lo lamento pero me llevare a este joven.

Todas gimieron a forma de decepción, pero aun así todas fueron a reunirse de nuevo con sus parejas o sus amigos:

-¿Me explicas que estabas haciendo?-Le pidió Jacob riéndose mientras servia ponche en dos vasos-No me digas que empezaste un negocio de gigolo...

-No...-Chillo el menor tomando uno de los vasos que Jacob le extendió-Un momento estaba charlando con Alice, y al otro estaba rodeado de chicas diciéndome...Emmm-El menor se abrazo a si mismo y simulo como si tuviera un escalofrió.

-Vamos no pudo ser tan malo...

-Me trataban como un niño...-Soltó el menor exasperado-Me hablaban como un bebe, me decían que era lindo y tierno...

-Vamos...-Le interrumpió Jacob posando su mano en el hombro del menor-Tampoco es que estuvieran mintiendo-Agrego mirando al menor a los ojos y con una sonrisa.

Seth se apeno muchísimo con lo que acababa de insinuar el mayor, era tal su emoción, que no sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, cosa que Jacob si noto:

-Y aquí esta la prueba...-Soltó tomando a Seth por las mejillas y estirándoselas como lo haría una abuela o una tía-Sonrojado, te ves muy tierno...

-Duele...-Seth sujeto a Jacob de las manos para que dejara de estirarle la cara.

Ambos siguieron caminando por un par de minutos mas, Seth le contaba a Jacob como su hermana había conseguido que una de sus amigas fuera con el mientras el mayor le decía que por otro lado el hubiera preferido no ir:

-¿Pero porque no?, es tu graduación...

-Si, pero nunca me han gustado estas fiestas...Con tanta gente-Le explicaba Jacob-Ademas mi cita es una pesadilla...

-¿Y quien es-

-!Jacob!-Aquel grito chillón hizo que ambos voltearan y vieran como Jessica caminaba directo hacia ellos, o mejor dicho, hacia el mayor-Donde has estado, mis amigas no me creen que haya venido con el capitán del equipo...-La mujer intentaba jalar a Jacob, ni siquiera se percato de la presencia de Seth

-Lo ciento...-Se disculpo

-No importa, iré a buscar a Alice-Se despidió el menor un poco desanimado al ver Jacob se alejaba; se dispuso a salir un momento por un poco de aire fresco-Jake...

Tal ves venia siendo hora de tomar una decisión, pero no sabia que hacer, podría ser la ultima ves que viera a Jacob, y ahora se llevaban muy bien, incluso podría decir que eran amigos; pero el no quería ser solo su amigo, a el siempre le había gustado Jacob, desde el día que empezó a estudiar, y ahora, el se había graduado y posiblemente se iría a la universidad.

-¿Que hago?-Se pregunto asustado-Le confieso todo, o quedamos solo como amigos...

-Si se esta deprimido...La soledad solo ayudara a que te sientas peor.

Seth se giro asustado pero por suerte, solo era Alice quien estaba detrás de el:

-¿Tan evidente soy?-Pregunto rascándose la nuca pero sin un rastro de humor en su vos.

-Si sales así durante una fiesta y hablas solo...-Le Respondió la chica parándose junto a el pero mirando al cielo-Resulta evidente que algo te perturba.

-Ya veo...-Resultaba extraño que la presencia de Alice no le incomodara, es mas, en cierta forma lo reconfortaba, ella tenia razón, estar sólo hace que te sientas peor.

Duraron un par de minutos admirando el cielo nocturno, unas cuantas nubes se dejaban ver mas allá del horizonte y el viento soplaba fuerte en su dirección:

-Parece que va llover, el cielo se esta nublando-Dijo Alice respirando profundamente

-Si, lo mejor sera entrar...

-¿Ya decidiste que hacer?-Le pregunto la chica ausente.

-Mas o menos, no es algo fácil de hacer-Había tomado una decisión pero aun no estaba seguro.

-Te deseo suerte-Alice le dedico una sonrisa divertida antes de volver adentro tarareando.

Seth quiso quedarse un par de minutos mas meditando como podría terminar esa noche.

Se encontraba rodeado de todos los idiotas a los que solía llamar "amigos", todos hablado de una barbarie de estupideces, claro, no podía juzgar a todos, Quil por ejemplo hablaba de lo mucho que le estaba costando entrar a la universidad que quería, también sabia que Sam no tenia planeado ir a la universidad, que prefería quedarse en el concesionario de autos de su familia. Incluso la tonta de Jessica tenia sus planes:

-Mi padres, es amigo del rector de una de las mejores universidades del país...-Tenia un tono pretencioso y hablaba arrastrando las palabras-Así, que solo tender que ir a una entrevista antes de empezar.

-¿Y que tienes pensado estudiar Jess?-Le pregunto una de sus amigas

-Que importa, sera la mejor universidad-Respondió soltando una risa consentida-¿Y tu cariño, que quieres hacer?

-Me gustaría estudiar actuación, pero mi padre quiere que me quede y trabaje como mecánico con el-Aquello ultimo le salio con un tono áspero, casi amargado.

-¿Actor?-Pregunto una vos a sus espaldas

-!Seth!-Por fin una luz en el oscuro túnel que era aquella conversación-¿Donde te habías metido?

Jacob paso su brazo por los hombros del menor y lo incluyo en el circulo donde estaba, Seth por su parte estaba un poco incomodo con todos los amigos de Jacob mirándolo:

-Hola...-Saludo un poco tímido

-Todos, el es Seth Clearwater-Lo presento Jacob sin soltarlo-Seth, ellos son Quil, Sam, Rachell, Paul, Bella y...Jessica

-Yo te conozco...-Interrumpí Sam mirado a Seth-Tu eres el hermano de Leah

-Si, mucho gusto-Seth le extendió su mano pero Sam solo soltó una carcajada en su cara

-Valla, Leah nunca me dijo que su hermano fuera un perdedor-Agrego; Seth agacho la vista apenado mientras Jacob fruncía el ceño.

-Vamos Sam no seas tan duro con el chico-Rachell le puno una mano en el hombro a Seth y le sonrió a forma de saludo.

-Si si, ¿que quieres mocoso?-Jessica se paro junto a Sam mientras Jacob la miraba molesto, porque todos eran tan crueles con su pequeño. ¿Esperen que?

-Quería hablar un momento con Jake...

-¿Solo para eso nos molestas?-Jessica estaba a punto de soltarle algo mas pero Jacob se le interpuso:

-Ya regreso chicos...Vamos Seth-Jacob se llevo al mas joven fuera del circulo y luego fuera del gimnasio-Lo lamento...-Fue lo primero que dijo una ves se detuvieron

-¿Porque te disculpas?

-Todos, fueron muy crueles contigo...No debí-

-No te preocupes...-Interrumpió el otro con una sonrisa-Estoy acostumbrado

-¿Como puedes reírte?, me dices que siempre te tratan mal y aun así sonríes...

-Es mejor que amargarme-La respuesta de Seth sonó sincera, tanto que Jacob sonrió conmovido por la madures que demostraba el mas joven, de seguro era mas feliz que el, aunque no lo mostrara:

-¿Y bien, de que quieres hablarme?

-!Eh!-Seth había olvidado ese detalle y ahora se estaba sonrojando de sobre manera-Yo, esto, no se...-Toda su decisión cuando buscaba a Jacob se había esfumado ahora que estaba solo con el:

-Vamos solo dilo...-Le animo Jacob apoyándose en un árbol, vio como Seth bajaba el rostro y movía sus labios, como si dijera algo-¿Perdón?

Seth seguía moviendo sus labios, como si repitiera algo, a Jacob se le hizo muy tierno pero en verdad empezaba comerle la curiosidad:

-Dilo un poco mas fuerte si...

-Me...-Seth tomaba aire y soltaba aquella débil silaba pero el resto de palabras se ahogaban-Me...Tu me...

-Seth, la ternura tiene un limite...

-Me...-Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, lleno sus pulmones y miro a Jacob directo a los ojos-!Me gustas!

Ya estaba echo, lo había dicho, de echo, lo había gritado, Seth solo esperaba ansioso la reacción de Jacob, el cual se había quedado de piedra, no era la primera ves que se le declaraban, pero era la primera ves que lo hacia un chico, se sentía extrañamente feliz...Pero una carcajada cruzo el aire y llego hasta ellos:

-Esto en verdad es patético...-Vieron como Jessica caminaba hacia ellos acompañada de Sam-Mira que un mocoso como ese se le venga a declarar a mi querido novio.

-No puedo creerlo...Espera a...A que se lo cuente a todos-Decía Sam entre risas señalando a Seth que estaba muy rojo de vergüenza.

-¿N-Novio?

-Obvio, osea, es normal que el capitán del equipo de fotball y la jefa de las porristas sean novios-Le Respondió la chica de lo mas creída-¿O que?, creíste que un perdedor como tu tendría una oportunidad con mi Jacob solo por decirle que estas enamorado de el...

-Es lo mas divertido que e escuchado-Sam se sujetaba las costillas-¿Verdad Jake?

Seth se giro de golpe hacia el aludido y lo miro, lucia rígido, totalmente apoyado en el árbol y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, aquello fue lo que mas asusto al menor; su semblante era serio, sin ningún atisbo de emoción en el, eran demasiadas las cosas que estaban pasando por su cabeza.

-Lo ves, esta tan asqueado que ni siquiera te dirige la palabra-El tono cruel de Jessica llego hasta la mas profunda fibra del pequeño, sentía el dolor brotar de su ser, claro que estaba preparado para una negativa por parte de Jacob; pero que mas personas se hubieran enterado era demasiado humillante, no pudo contener ni por un instante una pequeña lagrima:

-Seth...-El solo salio corriendo y ni siquiera escucho que Jacob quiso llamarlo-¿Que, paso?

-Wow hermano tanto es el shock-Le bromeaba Sam

-Déjalo en paz Sam, el no es el culpable de que ese "rarito" se le...Igh-La chica iso un gesto asqueado; Jacob por su parte estaba furioso por como habían tratado a su amigo-Vamos cariño, quiero que todos me vean bailar con el capitán del equipo-

-Por mi puedes irte a bailar como zorra todo lo que te de la gana-Le espeto

-¿Hermano que te pasa?-Sam se paro frente a el cortándole el paso

-¿Que me pasa?-Jacob estaba sorprendido del cinismo de Sam-!Ustedes se pasaron de hijueputas con alguien que solo fue honesto!

-Cariño, te quitamos a ese raro de encima antes de que se obsesionara contigo-Se defendio Jassica-Imagínate lo que pasaría si todo el mundo se enterar que el capitán del equipo tiene un "enamorado"

-Si Jake, te hicimos un favor...Ven volvamos a la fiesta-

-Ustedes dos váyanse a la !mierda!-Jacob finalmente exploto-Tu, no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar cariño, no soy nada tuyo, preferiría mil veces castrarme a seguir junto a una zorra con nada mas que aire caliente en la cabeza...

-Jake, cálmate-

-Tu cierra la boca, eres un maldito que se divierte con humillar a sus amigos-Le soltó Jacob y no resistir darle un puño en la boca del estomago, se giro hacia Jessica y le dijo-Lárgate de aquí antes de que olvides que eres una mujer

La chica solo se fue corriendo seguida de Sam que soltaba varios calificativos para el moreno, pero aun así no les presto ninguna atención.

Respiro profundamente un par de veces para bajar su pulso, nunca había reaccionado así, ni cuando peleaba con su padre y a decir verdad, se sentía demasiado bien. Pero ahora tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer:

-¿A donde te fuiste Seth?-No recordaba muy bien en que dirección se había ido el chico así que tuvo que buscarlo en varias partes; pero no estaba en el estacionamiento, tampoco dentro del gimnasio, era imposible que hubiera ido caminando a su casa-Entonces, solo queda el bosque...

El instituto donde estudiaban colindaba con un bosque por el cual, a veces, los estudiantes se fugaban de clases; sin pensarlo ni un instante Jacob fue directo al campo de fútbol donde practicaba, al final estaba el limite del bosque y una cerca de apenas un metro de altura. Llego a la cerca y la salto con facilidad, estuvo caminando de una lado a otro en espera de un ruido que le indicara la presencia de alguien, y fue justo lo que sucedió: un débil sollozo proveniente de los arboles llego hasta el, afino mas el oído y se dejo guiar, un sollozo seguía al otro hasta que localizo de donde provenían:

-¿Seth?-Pregunto mirando a un árbol-¿Estas hay?

Vio como el menor salia despacio desdés atrás del roble y se paraba frene a este, tenia los ojos ligeramente hinchados y las mejillas corchadas, se limpiaba la cara con la manga de su chaqueta mientras miraba fijamente al piso:

-¿Que quieres?-Su tono era indiferente, pero aun así herido

-Tengo que hablar contigo...-Le Respondió Jacob acercándose un paso a el, pero Seth levanto una mano haciendo que se detuviera.

-¿Vienes a burlarte?-Espeto-Ya tus amigos me dijeron suficiente, no se que mas puedas hacer para humillarme-Le aclaro con un tono aun mas frió, aun así Jacob pudo ver como una lagrima caía desde la barbilla del menor, el cual seguía negándose a verlo a la cara

-No, Seth por dios...-Rogó dolido, no podía creer que lo creyera capas de aquello-Perdóname por no haberte defendido hay mismo, no tenían derecho a tratarte así solo porque tu-

-!Porque soy un idiota!-Bramo furioso, finalmente levanto su rostro y Jacob pudo ver como las lagrimas recorrían su rostro-!Por creer que podrías corresponderme, por haber nacido siendo un maldito maricón y como una persona normal-

-!Basta!-Jacob no pudo soportarlo mas, de un paso acorto la distancia que había entre ellos y lanzo un puño directo a la cabeza de Seth pero golpeando la corteza del árbol.

Estaba atónito, Jacob había estado a punto de golpearlo o al menos eso le había parecido pero sorprendentemente, fue suficiente para calmarlo, a ambos:

-Basta...-Repitió mas calmado pero sin apartar el puño del árbol, cerrándole así la huida a Seth-No dejare que sigas hablando así de ti mismo...Puedes ser sincero contigo mismo, eres natural con todos eres un gran chico y no por eso eres idiota.

-Pero aun así yo-

-Pero nada Seth-Exclamo un poco mas fuerte de lo necesario-No tienes porque avergonzarte por ser diferente, Seth, eres increíble tal y como eres, te aceptaste y lo afrontaste; comparado con alguien como...Yo...

Aquellas palabras fueron seguida por la temblorosa vos de Seth:

-¿Que, que quieres decir?

-¿No lo sabes aun...?-Una risa irónica curvo los labios de Jacob-¿No lo imaginas?, el hijo perfecto, chico popular, estrella de equipo, guapo...-En cada pausa, Jacob se acercaba un poco mas al menor que lo escuchaba expectante. Sentía como su corazón latía desbocado, escuchaba cada latido en sus oídos y como su cien palpitaba, todo mientras sus piernas le temblaban y amenazaban con ya no poder sostenerlo.

-No creo que sea tan malo...-Intento sonar seguro pero fracaso.

-¿Así?, tener que fingir ante todos, incluso tu propia familia que se supone deben apoyarte; tener que hacer siempre lo que lo demás quieren...-Enumeraba Jacob-Por tu parte, podías ser tu mismo siempre...

-Siempre solo, sin nadie a tu lado...-Interrumpió con un poco mas de seguridad-No sabes lo que duele el no tener amigos.

-Puede que siempre estuviera rodeado de gente...Pero siempre me sentía solo-Afirmo Jacob muy cerca de Seth-Pero no vine a hablar de eso, sino de lo que me dijiste hace rato

-Se que...-Ahora su pulso aumento aun mas que antes-No esta bien pero...-No pudo decir mas nada, Jacob tenia su rostro muy cerca del suyo; era una locura pero no pudo resistirse, cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras esperaba un contacto que nunca llego.

-Lo ciento-Se disculpo el mayor apenado, inclino su cabeza y pego su frente con la de Seth-Quería besarte, pero no se como hacerlo...

-¿No sabes besar?...-Inquirió Seth divertido abriendo los ojos-Declaremos empate ¿si?-Sugirió el menor dejando que sus piernas cedieran, dejándose caer sobre la tierra y apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol

-Tienes razón, ambos somos unos dramáticos-Agrego Jacob agachándose a la altura de Seth-Me alegra verte de vuelta Sethie...

-No me llames así...-Dijo apenado el menor-Es como me llamaban de niño-Intento mirar a otra parte pero Jacob lo detuvo poniendo su mano contra el tronco en que se apoyaba

-No me importa-Aseguro el mayor-Te llamare como yo quiera.

-Con que ahora saliste bravucón-Inquirió Seth divertido.

Ya en la actualidad:

-Y por ese motivo estamos aquí-Concluyo Jacob mientras estacionaba la camioneta frente a un motel de la carretera; y Seth lo miraba con la boca abierta:

-Jake, amor...-No pudo evitar usar un calificativo cariñoso-Me contaste la historia de como nos conocimos y empezamos a salir...

-Aja...

-Hace un año-Exclamo Seth sorprendido del cinismo de su pareja-Tenemos de novios, lo que tienes de graduado y eso es !un año!

El menor le reclamaba mientras corrían bajo la lluvia y se resguardaban en la oficina de recepción, como Jacob era el mayor de edad fue el quien alquilo la habitación, mientras volvían a salir y a correr ajo la lluvia Seth siguió reclamándole a su pareja:

-¿Entonces que quieres saber?-Le pregunto Jacob una sonrisa sarcástica-¿Porque te saque de mi habitación en la universidad cuando llegaste de visita?

-!Si!-Grito el menor mientras Jacob metía la llave en la puerta, pero antes de abrir le Respondió:

-Pues porque no esta permitido dejar que alguien ajeno a la universidad se quedo con nosotros...-Dijo con una sonrisa irónica-Ademas que comparto la habitación con otro chico-Agrego abriendo la puerta y dejando que Seth entrara primero.

Era sencilla, con paredes azules, un armario, un baño y una cama matrimonial con una mesa de noche a cada lado. Aun así el menor no fue capas de seguir analizando la habitación, ya que sintió como Jacob lo abrazaba por la cintura y pegaba su cuerpo al suyo:

-Y no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa-Agrego besando el cuello de Seth mientras bajaba su mano por la cadera del menor hasta llegar al bolsillo donde tenia el celular, lo saco y lo apago lanzan a algún lado de la habitación:

-Tendrás que comprarme uno nuevo-Dijo Seth volteándose para quedar de frente al mayor que lo empujo hasta caer sobre la cama-A menos que me pagues de otra forma...-Agrego abrazando a Jacob por el cuello, el mayor sonrió y acerco su rostro al de su novio para besarlo:

-¿Cuanto te debo ahora?-Le pregunto al chico que tenia debajo.

-No es suficiente aun...-Respondió Seth, así que Jacob metió una de sus piernas entre las de Seth presionando la entrepierna del menor.

-Sera nuestra primera ves juntos-Soltó Jacob mas serio-Si no quieres, si no estas preparado, lo entenderé; puedo esperar un poco mas.

El menor lo sujeto por los hombros y se giro quedando sobre Jacob, se inclino y lo beso con todo el amor que le tenia:

-Te quiero Jake-Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-Eres la única persona que amo y que amare; estoy listo, quiero ser tuyo, o que tu seas mio-Agrego con una mirada juguetona:

-Eso lo veremos-

Ahora entendía porque Jacob le había recordado aquellos días en el instituto, con esos recuerdo salían a flote sus mejores sentimientos, Seth había aceptado irse con Jacob porque lo amaba, acepto ir con el a ese motel de segunda para finalmente estar juntos, pero Jacob no quería que solo tuvieran sexo...No, quería que ambos hicieran el amor:

-Te amo, Jake...

* * *

¿Les gusto? Espero que si, se preguntaran porque dije al principio que este fic es insulso, y la respuesta es muy simple: Estoy escribiendo uno mejor, lo tengo un poco adelantado (Como tres o cuatro capítulos) cuando lo tenga cerca de la mitad lo empezare a subir.

Pero volviendo al fic actual, me gustaría saber sus opiniones: que les gusto, que NO les gusto, que les habría gustado...en serio porfa dejen sus reviews.

!Sin mas se despide de ustedes su leal servidor: Arex!


End file.
